


I Promise

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Series: Trans.Mycroft [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Greg Understands, M/M, Mention of Panic Attack, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Mycroft, POV Mycroft Holmes, Trans Male Character, Trans Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: Mycroft in the shadows.





	I Promise

“Babe? Where are you?” I hear him shout from the doorway of the room I’m hiding in. The reason I’m hiding? 

“Come on love! What’s wrong?” Just thinking about it makes me feel… wrong!

“This shouldn’t be happening.” I whisper hoping he doesn’t hear. I hear him make his way into the room, probably trying to home in on my voice.

“What shouldn’t be happening? Please Love? Let me help!” He sounds so helpless that it makes my chest tighten in distress, knowing I made him feel that way. “Come on out here. Please?”

I inch my way out of the shadows trying to make myself as small as possible. I take small steps until I’m standing in front of the most understanding person I’ve ever met. I chance a look up at his face. The concern I see there makes me wonder what I did to deserve him.

“Hey there,” He reaches for my hands slowly, as you would a frightened animal “What’s all this fuss about then Love? Come on, lets sit over here and you tell me when you’re ready.” He guides me gently towards the sofa set against the nearest wall. He sits first and manoeuvres me into his lap, pulling me close, hugging me tightly but not so tight that I feel suffocated but just enough that I feel comforted. 

“It was just a mild panic attack, nothing to worry about darling. I promise.” I melt into his arms and breathe in his soothing scent, which always calms me down.


End file.
